


My Two Tails Fox Bitch

by PeeJayXela



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Glory Hole, Huge Towel on Tiny Fox, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nibbling, Prostate Milking, Prostitution, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Red Light District, Trap Tails, degration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeeJayXela/pseuds/PeeJayXela
Summary: I looked around the street corner, looking for something to satiate my rut. Being an alpha wolf, every month, I have an extreme need to breed and mate any submissive creature to fill them with my seed.And- right now, I was starting to get into the extreme waves of my rut, the desire to breed was becoming insatiable.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

I looked around the street corner, looking for something to satiate my rut. Being an alpha wolf, every month, I have an extreme need to breed and mate any submissive creature to fill them with my seed. 

And- right now, I was starting to get into the extreme waves of my rut, the desire to breed was becoming insatiable. 

I was getting looks as I walked- my Alpha scent must be strong… signalling to everybody else that I was getting to my breeding session. 

Which- I didnt- I shouldn’t care about, but it made… looking for a prostitute more difficult. Knowing that an alpha was looking for a mate, I was the target for omega prostitutes to try and take advantage of me… Which is why I needed to look for the right one… 

So, onto the red light district I go, looking at the foxes, cats, all the more ‘seductive’ species waylaying me at every corner, making my instincts to rip them apart and fuck their insides… 

I needed to get off the main street, so I pushed my way through the whores and sluts, just looking for something…. Unique. 

Something that I would actually want to fuck even if I wasn’t absolutely pumped with hormones… 

I got off the main street, looking down side streets of sex stores and brothels for just… somthing to fuck before I lost my mind. 

I doubled back onto myself, back onto mainstreet- but… on the way there… 

I saw him. 

A fox, how sexy and stereotypical of me, but wow… this fox was something else- two huge, fluffy tails, a gorgeous blonde, legs up to her ass and- 

Oh

Him. 

He turned around, clear to see his cocklet peeking up from his daisy dukes.

Wow… 

I immediately beelined for him, getting out of my wallet. 

“You-” I said, and the cutest face turned around to greet me- huge, blue eyes sparkling as if he WASN’T In a mesh shirt and daisy dukes… 

“Yeah… You want something, big boy? Wow- I can REALLY smell your rut- you need to breed, Alpha?” He asked, sidling up to me, both of those tails wrapping around my waist… so soft, I want to grab them…

I DID grab them, yanking the fox to me, and pulling him back to the main street, finding the nearest bench I could, shoving away a kissing couple to throw this fox to the bench and ripping away those USELESS daisy dukes. 

His ass was cute- I yanked both of his tails away just to see it, a hand running up his thigh to spread that cheek… 

Around his puckered, puffy asshole, the fur faded from blonde to white, to pink skin… 

I got onto the bench, yanking my sheathe from my pants and squeezing until my cock slid out- as big as my own fucking arm… 

12… no, 14 inches, as thick as a baseball and just as hard… 

People around me started to back away, knowing that a feral Alpha in rut was dangerous-

But honestly, I just wanted to fuck, so so badly…

The fox under me was squirming and writhing, but upon realising that he would absolutely not get out of my grip, he relaxed, starting to become submissive and perking his ass up.

And I took the opportunity, of course, shoving my wet cock inside the fox so sharply that he screamed, gasps from the crowd only feulling my desire to humiliate and fuck the boy. 

He was crying already, hole stretched out until it was red, twitching, desperate and… slowly starting to slick, wettening up until I could pump in and out without any problems… 

It was incredible, leaning over him and biting his pointed fucking ears… nibbling along the twitching fur and flesh… 

“Fuck- You like that?” I asked, my snout right up against his flicking ear. 

“You little bitch… Looking at me with those cute eyes like you’re not a common street whore… like you’re not dressed in shorts so short you can’t even stuff your little clit-dick into them.”

People were backing away, knowing not to get between a feral Alpha and the bitch he’d chosen. 

“Fuck… If you were my species, I’d pump you silly full of my puppies.. Have you pregnant with a litter that your tiny little bitch body couldn’t even handle it.”

I shifted my hips, aiming right for that little sluts prostate, feeling the tiny, walnut sized lump in his ass and just DRILLING into it, fucking the nerve endings until the slut under him sobbed and spasmed. 

“Hah- fuck, look at you squirm… Look at your tails clinging around my waist… That’s what they call you, yeah? Tails?”

I laughed as he cried, grabbing both of his tails, spreading them, tugging on them until he squeaked, drool dripping down his chin. 

“A-Alpha! T-Too big, too much- Ngah~!! Daddy-!” He mewled, arms completely limp, legs shaking, almost giving out if I wasn’t holding him up by his fucking tails… 

It only sparked me to go harder, fuck deeper, shoving his intestines into him, smushing around his organs to take my cock. 

Fuck… 

“I’m close, little one- I’m gonna fill you up with so much of my seed that you explode, slut-” I mumbled to his ear, biting it and nibbling some more. 

My knot was starting to swell, I could feel it tensing, pulsing full of blood and-

“AGH!” I roared, feeling it bloom to full hardness, and shoving into him. 

There… I was locked into him, pulsing cum deep into his stomach, filling him until his stomach bulged- and then even more… 

The sticky white liquid spilled out from the other’s hole from where I had filled him up so so much, leaking onto the bench, onto the floor… 

… 

I picked him up, laying down on my back so that he was on my chest, laying back against me with a bulging belly, looking pregnant from all the cum I had pushed into him… 

My rut was finally satiated… balls a comfortable emptiness, and cock no longer burning from the need to mate… 

I fell asleep right there on the bench, letting the bitch squirm in humiliation as he tried to get off my knot, to no avail… 

…

When I finally woke up, the bitch fox passed out on my cock, on my chest, with graffiti all over him, writing that he was a fox slut… that he was an Alpha’s bitch, now… 

And yeah… 

You know what…? I think he is.... 

My little Two Tails Fox Bitch...


	2. Chapter 2

I picked up the fox on my chest after all that, deciding that I was going to keep him for all of my ruts from now on. 

Honestly, I was doing him a favour, he was just a street slut, and I was going to give him an actual home. 

So, I carried him home, not caring that my cock was still in him, that he was unconscious against my chest as I walked through town. 

They should all just know not to look, I don't care if they get offended. 

Still, I carry him home, shutting the door and going up to my room, laying the fox down and... gently pulling out. 

I wheezed with the sudden cold air that hit my lipstick, and it disappeared back into my sheath, ready to be used the next time I went into a powerful rut like that... or, well, when ever I really want to. 

I stripped off my sweaty clothes, casting the rut stink filled clothes into the laundry hamper, before looking to the fox. 

He didn't have any clothes on, because I had already ripped them all off, his only coverings was that of the graffiti that people had scrawled on the boy's fur as he slept.

A bath. Yeah, a bath was needed for the both of them. 

Leaving the fox to sleep on my bed, I went into my bathroom and started to run in a bath, warm water and plenty of bubbles. 

I poked my paw into the water, deciding it was a good temperature for us both, and went to collect the fox into my arms. 

Carrying him to the bathroom, I lowered him in, where he finally woke up, those big blue eyes looking up at me in confusion. 

"Uhm... Where am I?" He asked me, both of his tails swishing either side of him, looking down at all the graffiti on his body. 

"Oh- Golly! Uhm... Did you write all this?" 

He seemed so innocent, it confused me to no end. 

Without a word, I got into the other side of the bath, and the water pushed up to the brim with all my weight in there. 

He yelped, pulling his legs back as my feet went under him- he was sitting on my feet because I was too big for my bath. 

"You're at my house. I took you home because I want to keep you." I told him, letting him process that information with a shocked face. 

"K...Keep me...? Like a mate?" He asked, a redness lighting up under the fur on his cheeks. 

I looked at him, wondering if he'd ever been mated before, and thinking about if I actually wanted him as a mate. 

"More like- for ruts, but we can see how it goes. You good with that?" I asked, watching his reactions curiously. 

He thought to himself for a while, it seemed, and he started to wash the graffiti off of his body, revealing his lovely blonde and white fur. 

He hummed, looking up at me with those big blue eyes again. 

"I think I'd like that, yeah... I don't really have anywhere better to go, and... here seems nice..." He mumbled, looking around my bathroom. 

At that answer, I grinned, passing him the fur shampoo and a scrubber. 

"Clean yourself up, then I'm gonna fuck you in the bath so you don't get all fuckin' messy, again." I told him, watching him flinch and blush up again. 

He nodded, and we both washed off the dirt of sex and rut and slick and pen, until we were clean and the water was cloudy. 

I'm hard, now, and the tip of my lipstick cock perked up out of the water, and Tails looked at it nervously. 

"U-uhm... Now?" He asked, his tails swishing around once again, nervous. 

I nodded, and before he could hesitate and be nervous any longer, I grabbed him, pulling him into my lap, my cock poking up through his thighs. 

It pressed against his cock, his tiny thing dwarfing in size to my wolf cock.

His was a gentle pink, mine is red and raw, twitching against his fur as I pulled him up, nudging my cock against his raw and pink little hole. 

"Wh- wait- WaitWAitWAIT-!" He yelped, but I was already shoving inside, making him yelp, groan, and roll his head back against my chest as I bottomed out inside of him. 

"Heh, what was that... you wanted me to stretch you out or something? Some mushy shit like we're bonded? Get over yourself, slut." I grinned, growling against his cheek. 

He mewled, slick already starting to drip down, mixing into our bath together. 

"Ngh- I- It's too big-" He breathed out, tears springing to his little eyes and mixing with his wet fur... 

"Such a compliment~" I replied, still breathing into his ears, which were now down turned, and flat against his head, submissive little slut. 

"Am I too big for you, whore? have you only had tiny little dicks before? Never bagged a breeding stud like me to fuck a womb into you?" 

He breathed out, whimpering, and heavily, he mewled, his legs spreading out against the sides of the tub, his left leg hooking over the side of the bath. 

With this new angle, I grinned, grabbing Tails' tails and using them to yank him up and down my cock, listening to him yelp and cry out and dribble down tears every time I pulled his tails too hard, or thrusted up into his too harshly. 

The stretch and clench and twitches really hit the spot every time I shoved into him, it was like he was purposefully milking my cock. 

But when I looked at him, the talent of his ass was clearly not intentional, because his eyes were rolled back completely, breaths coming out in little wheezes and gasps. 

I angled myself, trying to poke around for that- 

"DADDY~!" 

Found the prostate. 

I fucked into him harshly, speeding up my slaps against the back of his thighs, feeling my peak reaching. 

However, he came before me, yelping out and shooting watery, submissive cum over his own tummy, soon washed away by the warm bathwater. 

I groaned, growled, gave a snort as I finally unloaded my own cum into him, again, putting my paw on his tummy as it grew, inflated with the cum I pushed into him. 

Phew... Needed that one. 

I pulled out of him, rinsing both of us off before stepping out of the bath, placing him down. 

He had incredibly wobbly legs, but I soon wrapped him in a very fluffy towel. 

It was a me-sized towel, which meant it absolutely swamped him, wrapping around his head too. 

He was just a little snout sticking out of a towel, and it was rather cute. 

I wrapped my own towel around my waist after shaking off, tucking it to my waist and picking him up. 

Swaddled like a baby, I carried him into the bedroom again, turning on the heating and letting the little one dry off in his huge towel. 

As I got dressed, I figured, yeah, I wouldn't mind this little runt being my mate.


End file.
